


The Wind In Our Hair And The Love In Your Eyes

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Making Love, Motorcycles, Weekend trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Reus and Erik Durm are in an established relationship in sjst's wonderful story 'Back to life'. Erik has a special hobby that he wants to share with Marco and he also wants to show Marco his former home where he grew up. Will Marco enjoy their motorbike trip through the 'Pfälzer Wald'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind In Our Hair And The Love In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sjst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back to life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454637) by [sjst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst). 



> Uh, my lovely boy Erik shot a goal for Dortmund today! And what for a wonderful goal! I'm so happy right now!
> 
> Dear sjst, you know how much I love your Götzeus story, but you also know how much I love your wonderful story 'Back to life'. Honestly, if I had to choose which one I like more, I most likely would choose your first one. 'Back to life' is wonderfully written and shows your amazing talent so clearly. I do hope that you will not abandon it and focus more on this one, because it truly, truly deserves it!
> 
> This one-shot might fit in somewhere in 'Back to life' during the summer vacations, maybe somehow in the future after the season. :-)
> 
> This story is also a love-declaration at the most beautiful bike I have ever driven and ever seen: the Yamaha 'Royal Star 1300'. She is truly royal and an absolute beauty among bikes. I once drove with her through the 'Pfälzer Wald' myself and some of my happiest memories are the ones when I drove with my husband through our beautiful country on this special bike.
> 
> The 'Pfälzer Wald' (Pfälzer Forest) is the largest forest in Germany and truly a paradise for bikers. If you are interested in pictures about the bike or the forest, you can google them, you just need to search for 'Yamaha Royal Star 1300' or 'Pfälzer Wald'.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading this little romantic fic and please, let me know if you liked it, leave comments and kudos if you did, because feedback is love. :-)

“Oh come on Marco, it will be fun! And I do want to show you my home. You will love it, I promise you. The 'Pfälzer Wald' is one of the most beautiful landscapes in Germany, thick forests, green hills and so many castles. It is the paradise for every biker!” Erik had said, trying to convince his boyfriend to visit his hometown with him for a long weekend and take a trip on the motorbike through the 'Pfälzer Wald' with him during their summer vacations.

It wasn't so as if Marco didn't want that. But the thought of them visiting Erik's parents, staying at their place for several days, sleeping in their guestroom and knowing that Erik's parents would sleep only a few meters away from them made him pretty uncomfortable. Not to mention Erik's bike. How was he supposed to sit on Erik's huge bike all the way down from Dortmund to Pirmasens which was a distance of more than four hundred kilometers and then take another trip with the bike through an admittedly breathtaking landscape?

Erik had shown him pictures of the 'Pfälzer Wald' and he was eager to learn more about Erik's home the younger one loved so much, but he hadn't been able to walk properly for more than one day after their first trip and that had been a trip about only one and half an hour!

Erik had chuckled as he had told him about his concerns. “Of course, we won't drive there with my Ducati, silly,” he had snickered. “We will travel to Pirmasens with my car. I bought the Ducati when I came here. No, we will drive with the bike I left in Pirmasens. It is an old Yamaha 1300 Royal Star, a very comfortable Cruiser which is meant for long distance journeys. You will like it and your sweet ass won't be as sore as it had been after our first trip together, I promise you. If your perfect ass will get sore, than only from our passionate lovemaking,” he added in a low purring and seductive voice that never failed to bring Marco's manhood to life, immediately.

He had groaned and Erik had chuckled again, seducing his boyfriend right where he stood in their kitchen and Marco hadn't had any other choice than to give in and say yes to Erik's wish as Erik's mouth had bobbed up and down on his aching cock.

And now, he stood here, staring incredulously at one of the biggest motorbikes he had ever seen in his whole life. They had just arrived at Erik's home and Marco felt tired and exhausted from the long trip. There had been a large traffic congestion and they had needed six hours to get to Pirmasens, Marco driving the first three hours and Erik the last three ones.

It wasn't as if this bike wasn't a beauty, because she actually really was. The most beautiful bike Marco had ever seen, but also one of the biggest ones he had ever seen. The name Royal Star suited this machine perfectly, it was a big Cruiser and it did look comfortable, but Marco questioned himself how Erik could handle this large and obviously very heavy bike.

Erik stood beside him, his fingers caressing his bike lovingly. “She is an import,” he explained, “these colors weren't sold in Germany, but I bought her from my driving instructor and I fell in love with her right at first sight.”

“Hm.” Marco considered the impressive motorbike in front of him. Erik had told him that his father, a biker himself, took care of it during Erik's absence and it looked as if it was brand-new, the chrome sparkling and blinking and the leather seats shining. The bike was bi-colored, one of the colors was a deep shining black and the other color was an astonishing ebony-creamy-white and Marco could see why Erik loved his bike that much, but – it was so – big! Erik might be rather tall, but he was of slender shape and Marco questioned himself how his boyfriend could handle this really huge bike.

“What do you think?” Erik asked, his fingers still caressing the sparkling varnish and Marco felt a sharp sting in his stomach all of a sudden. A sting that felt suspiciously like jealousy. It was simply ridiculous to be jealous of a motorbike, but Marco couldn't help but envy the beauty standing before him on her two black and creamy-white colored motorcycle tires for being caressed this way.

“It is – big,” he said rather lamely, his eyes glued to Erik's fingers stroking over the leather seats.

“ _She_ is big. It's 'she', Marco, not 'it'. No biker would ever call their bikes 'it',” Erik corrected him gently and Marco groaned inwardly. Erik acted as if his vehicular was a living being. Did every biker behaved that way?

“Okay, _she_ is big. Really big. And yes, _she_ is a beauty,” he snapped, emphasizing the word she.

Erik chuckled, shooting him a knowing look. “You're cute when you're jealous, Marco. But, you don't need to be jealous. Apart from that, my Royal Star is the only female which ever conquered my heart and she will stay the only one. And you know that you will never have to be jealous of another guy, don't you?”

Marco relaxed, smiling back at his boyfriend. “Yes, I know that. And you're right. She is the most beautiful bike I've ever seen and her name suits her perfectly. She is truly royal. Does she have a nick-name?”

Erik blushed. “Yes, she has. Her name is 'Starlet',” he admitted sheepishly and Marco wrapped his arm around Erik's waist, pulling him close.

“I'm really looking forward to taking a ride with her, Erik,” he assured him and the younger one leaned against him while they both enjoyed their closeness and the sight of the most beautiful motorbike in the world, Erik's 'Starlet'.

Maybe, this trip wouldn't be as straining as he first had thought and maybe, he would truly enjoy himself, Marco thought, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's temple. Making Erik happy was certainly worth everything.

**

Marco had spent a nice evening with Erik's parents who behaved with surprising easiness, treating him as if he was their son-in-law, and a rather restless night, sleeping fitfully next to his boyfriend. They hadn't had sex after withdrawing to their room, both of them feeling uncomfortable by the thought of having sex with Erik's parents sleeping right next door, but they had cuddled and Marco had been grateful that no one had expected him to sleep separated from Erik.

They had taken their time with breakfast, Marco not being as eager to start their trip as Erik apparently was, drawing it out as long as he could without arousing any suspicion. Erik's father shot him an amused look from time to time, but he said nothing and Marco liked him even more for that than he had already liked him before.

Now, he stood before the garage where Erik's bike was parked, watching his boyfriend maneuvering his bike out of her shelter. He had to admit that Erik seemed to know what he was doing and how he had to handle his precious bike, but he still wasn't quite able to imagine how his slim boyfriend was capable of driving this heavy and huge vehicular without any problems.

Erik had packed two motorcycle bags with stuff for two nights and told him during breakfast that he had made two reservations in different hotels where a lot of bikers stayed during their trip through the 'Pfälzer Wald' and Marco had been grateful for that, because that meant that he could have sex with Erik without having to fear that Erik's parents would become a witness to their passionate encounters. This might have been the reason for Erik's decision, as well, because he had grinned at Marco and winked at him with one eye.

Finally, 'Starlet' stopped in the courtyard and Erik beckoned Marco to come to him. “My father checked her yesterday before our arrival, she should start up without any problems. Come on, my sweet 'Starlet' won't bite you. She is well-bred.”

Marco swallowed and straightened his shoulders, hesitantly taking the seat behind the younger one. Erik had been right, sitting on 'her royalty' was much more comfortable than he had expected it. He wriggled his ass to find the most comfortable position and when he had wrapped his arms around Erik's waist, his boyfriend started the engine.

'Starlet' flared to life with a deep and sated 'Ratatata-tam' and began to purr and vibrate, and Marco's arms tightened their grip around the slim waist as he realized which power 'Starlet's' motor actually had. He could feel it underneath his butt and he swallowed as Erik waved at his parents, putting his feet onto the footrests and handling the huge bike easily as they left the courtyard in the direction of the road that would lead them deeper into the region called 'Pfälzer Wald'.

Marco's first real motorcycle trip had finally begun.

**

Erik had been totally right.

The landscape of his home was breathtaking and beautiful. Marco stared in awe and wonder through the visor of his helmet as the wonderful nature flew past them as they followed the lonely roads winding themselves through the small valleys between the green hills and mountains of the largest forest of Germany, passing small villages with cute and beautiful half-timbered houses and creeks murmuring cheerfully along their way.

Whenever Marco raised or turned his head, he saw something new: more green hills with stony rocks protruding out of the thick forests and proud castles sitting on top of the mountains and watching their surroundings like they had done for the last centuries. Erik was a good and careful driver, he never drove too fast, taking the many bends and curves in fluent movements, and after a while, Marco didn't tense any longer when Erik leaned into a new curve and followed his boyfriend's movements, enjoying the ride more than he had enjoyed anything else in a rather long time.

Marco lost all track of time, dropping into a state of contented wonder because of the steady vibrations underneath his backside and the sated and deep purring noise 'Starlet' made, sounding just as happy that her owner had finally come back to her as Marco felt himself.

He almost startled as Erik stopped before a large wooden gate, he did have noticed that they had driven uphill, but hadn't payed attention to where Erik had been driving.

He blinked to clear his dazed mind, pulling the helmet from his tousled hair. “Where are we? What are we doing here?” he asked confused, hoping that his appearance hadn't suffered from the helmet too much. Erik looked flushed and utterly happy, his softly-rounded cheeks rosy and his beautiful hazel-green eyes shining with his love and joy.

“This is one of the most important old German castles: the 'Trifels' – 'three rocks', where the British king Richard the Lionheart had bee held as a prisoner for several weeks. Everyone should visit it at least once, I have been here oftentimes with my parents when I was younger.”

Marco followed him through the gate, looking curiously around. The castle sat enthroned on top of a large mountain and the view over the 'Pfälzer Wald' from the outer parts of the impressive castle took Marco's breath away. The warm summer sun shone onto the scenery and a warm breeze cooled Marco's heated cheeks and tousled his hair as he leaned against the stony wall beside Erik, his eyes taking in the wonderful sight.

“You were right, Erik. It is wonderful and so peaceful. Your home is beautiful, you must have been homesick when you moved to Dortmund,” he said, wrapping his arm around the younger one's shoulder.

Erik leaned slightly against him. “I was. Until I fell in love with you, Marco. Now, Dortmund is my new home. But, I wanted to show you where I grew up,” he replied and Marco kissed him briefly on his cheek.

“I'm glad that you did. I wouldn't have wanted to miss this, Erik. Thank you,” he whispered into his ear happily, and the love he could see in Erik's eyes and the soft wind in his air made him feel even more happy.

For a while, they simply stood there in comfortable silence and Marco knew that he would never forget this special beautiful summer day when the love of his life had shown him his home, no matter how old he might become.

**

They had strolled through the castle, Erik showing Marco the sights of it and after taking pictures and chasing each other through the castle like little schoolboys, they had said goodbye to the proud 'Trifels' after promising to come back again.

Now, they were driving again, Marco snuggled close to Erik's leather-coated back and Marco asked himself why he had ever had issues against their trip. 'Starlet' caught a lot of attention by other bikers greeting them in passing as it seemed to be common use among the biker community and Marco could see passengers staring at them with their mouths hanging open whenever they had to stop before a sign or a red light. During the day, there were more bikers on the road, but the streets and roads were still much less frequented as he knew it from the 'Ruhrgebiet'.

They drove uphill and downhill, took very tight curves with ease and Marco could have gone on like this for the rest of his life, but after several hours, he became hungry and his muscles began to protest against the uncommon way to travel, and he didn't object as Erik stopped in front of a very invitingly looking hotel.

Marco dismounted 'Starlet', stretching his sore muscles with a groan while Erik stomped forward right into the waiting arms of an unknown man who embraced his boyfriend tightly, patting his back.

“Erik! You look great! How are you? I can see that 'Starlet' is in perfect shape as always! Your father took good care of your baby while you were away,” he said and Erik laughed and embraced the older man, beaming at him.

“I'm fine, Stefan and 'Starlet' is as fine as she can be! Please, meet someone who is very special to me!” he said, waving at Marco to come to him.

“Marco, this is Stefan, a close friend of my family. He is the owner of this hotel and a biker himself. Stefan, this is Marco, my boyfriend,” he introduced Marco to the older man, who shook his hand and smiled friendly at him.

“Hello Marco! I'm more than pleased to meet you! I'm a big fan of you and it is great that Erik and you found each other. Come in, you surely want to rest a little bit and take a hot shower. Erik told me that he would come here with someone who isn't used to biking, he only didn't tell me that he would come with _you_!”

Marco took one of the bags, overwhelmed by Stefan's friendliness and his way to deal with two footballers being a couple. He could see that Stefan cared deeply about his sweet boyfriend just like an uncle would care. “A shower and rest would be good,” he admitted and Erik smiled mischievously at him. “Oh yes, shower,” he whispered seductively into his ear and Marco groaned, wondering from where the young defender took the strength to even think of sex at the moment.

One probably must be a biker to understand this and Marco didn't even try to understand it. Maybe, he would in a few years...

**

They had taken a shower and of course, Marco had regained enough strength himself to enjoy the shower with Erik together, especially the blowjob Erik had rewarded him with for his first long trip on a bike without complaining.

Now, they sat at the table on the balcony of the hotel from where one had a wonderful view of the landscape again, now bathed in the red-golden light of the sunset, enjoying a delicious meal.

Stefan and his wife Susanne had joined them, asking them about their trip and Marco's impressions and Marco felt surprisingly relaxed and didn't have any issues about answering their interested but not nosy questions.

“Erik grew up among bikers. His father took him with him on his bike since Erik was old and tall enough to wear a helmet and wrap his arms around his waist. It is in his blood,” Stefan told him and Marco shot his amazing boyfriend an astonished look and Erik shrugged his shoulders and smiled at him.

“I told you that the 'Pfälzer Wald' is a paradise for bikers, Marco. We will come here again every year and you will learn to love it as much as I do,” he promised and Marco took his hand and pressed it gently.

“I would love that, Erik. This will become our special time every summer, a couple of days just you and me and 'Starlet',” he said and Erik's happy smile was all he needed to see to know that he had said the right thing.

Later, they went back to their room, holding hands and smiling at each other. The hotel was fully booked and Marco had seen a lot of other bikers, some of them rather scary looking men and he had been surprised by their friendliness and kind behavior. A lot of them seemed to know Erik, greeting him and laughing with him an no one treated Marco like the star-footballer he actually was, but only as another biker who accompanied one of their sworn community.

Marco couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy and contented, so relaxed and grounded. The door closed behind them and the minute they were alone, Marco wrapped his arms around his sweet boyfriend and kissed him longingly.

Erik sighed and melted against him, letting Marco taking the lead for the first time since they had arrived in Pirmasens the previous evening and he seemed to be fine with that, becoming the boyfriend instead of the self-confident biker within the blink of an eye.

“I want to make love to you, my sweet biker,” Marco murmured, nibbling at his lips and Erik let out a happy purr that sounded almost like 'Starlet's' purr when she was on the road, only more silent and not as deep as hers was, and Marco laughed breathlessly as the brunet began to undress him with impatient hands.

They struggled to get rid of their clothes without breaking their kisses and when they finally fell down on the mattress naked and already rock-hard, Marco began to dab tender kisses all over Erik's lean body, inhaling deeply his tempting scent a unique mixture of his skin, the shower-gel he had used, the leather clothes he had worn all day, fresh sweat and his growing arousal, and Marco was pretty sure that this special scent emanating from the younger one was the most addicting and delicious scent he had ever smelled, no artificial perfume could smell as wonderful as this remarkable and beautiful being did. And he was all his, all Marco's eager to welcome him in the tight heat of his secret core.

Erik moaned softly and shivered underneath his smooth lips as Marco felt for the bottle with the lube on the bedside table, taking his time to prepare his boyfriend carefully and thoroughly while their lips told each other without words how much they loved one another, kissing and caressing and worshiping the other one's mouth with tenderness and passion.

It didn't take long though until Erik was ready for him, and when Marco entered him with gentleness and all the love he felt for him, they looked each other deep in the eyes.

“I love you, Erik,” Marco whispered hoarsely and the brunet smiled at him, threading his fingers through Marco's fragrant hair, pulling him in for another kiss. “I love you, too, Marco, forever and a day,” he whispered back and Marco lost himself in the deep love he could see in the beautiful hazel-green eyes smiling at him while a soft breeze coming through the open window caressed their heated skin and the moon bathed them in its silvery light.

No, Marco Reus would never forget this special day when they hadn't been Marco Reus and Erik Durm the well-known footballers, but only two young men deeply in love and whenever Marco remembered that day, a small happy smile played around his mouth and his own eyes shone with his own love he felt for his wonderful and sweet biker-boyfriend, the incredible and wonderful Erik Durm.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, if you enjoyed this fic and you also read and enjoyed sjst's wonderful story 'Back to life', please let us know and leave comments under 'Back to life' to encourage this amazing writer to continue with Marco's and Erik's love-story! :-)


End file.
